


Grief

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing check in, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: God he hated this.  He wanted his family back.  Right now. He wasn’t meant to be alone.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> No one is dead. I believe in a HEA. This just seemed like where the story needed to end tonight...

It never got better. The waiting.  Roy stared at the report on his desk but he couldn’t read it. The house was too quiet.  The kids were gone.  Ed was overdue and Alphonse had taken them to visit Aunt Winry since Roy was losing his shit.

It wasn’t supposed to be a dangerous mission.  It was just supposed to be fact finding for some research Ed had taken on.  Two weeks later and Roy wanted to scour the entire blasted desert, but he couldn’t.  Ed hadn’t gone out on a mission for him.  It was a private contract and as much as Roy wanted to put the full might of the military behind finding his husband, he couldn’t.  Not unless there was some proof that this was actually about his being the Fuhrer’s husband.

At least the kids were safe with the others.  Elysia and Gracia had decided to go along for the trip to Resembool and Havoc and Breda had been ordered to go with the whole gang, as well as a few of Mustang’s hand-picked security personnel.  

The phone rang and Roy answered it quickly, hoping.

“No news, huh?”

He sighed.  “Nothing yet, Winry.  You know I’d call if I had heard anything yet.  I wouldn’t leave Al in the dark.”

“The kids are asking about him.”

“I know.  Al thought having them away from home might help with that.  I suppose Resembool isn’t exciting enough to keep them from missing their Father.”

“Yeah.  How are you holding up?”

“I miss my husband.” He was suddenly done with this conversation.  He couldn’t talk about this.  He couldn’t talk about Ed being missing or how quiet it was without his children home. He couldn’t talk about how he’d been unable to concentrate enough to work today, or the pitying glances from the Xingese ambassador that Ed and Al had befriended.  

“Look Winry, I have to get some work done tonight before Hawkeye has my head in the morning.  I’ll call as soon as I hear anything.”

“Of course.  Do you have a-“

There was a struggle on the other end of the phone and he was about to call out to his security unit, if only to get someone to call his men in Resembool, when he heard Maes loud and clear.

“That’s my Dad and I want to talk to him!”

“What the hell, you little brat!”

He couldn’t help but smile because Maes brought out the same reactions in Winry that Ed did.  He waited because he knew it would be long before-

“Daddy?”

There it was.  

“Hey Tishy,” he said softly to his girl.  “You having fun with Uncle Al and Aunt Winry?”

“Did you do that on purpose?!  Did you just distract me so your sister could steal the phone?!”  Winry yelled in the background.  He heard Alphonse enter the room and Tishy continued talking.

“Yeah.  They’re funny.  Granny Pinako is taking us into town tomorrow.  She said I could pick out a new dress!”

“Something pretty?”

“Ick!  No!  Something awful just because Granny Pinako assumed I would want a dress just cause I’m a girl.”

“You could just ask her to pick something else up.”

“Nah, I’m good. Daddy, when can we talk to Father?”

“He’s still away on a mission, Baby,” he said softly.  God he hated this.  He wanted his family back.  Right now. He wasn’t meant to be alone.  

He pushed the thought aside and focused on his children.  “What is Maes doing?”

“Distracting Aunt Winry so she doesn’t notice how long I’ve been on the phone.”

“And Uncle Al?”

“Watching from the doorway. He seems impressed.  Maes learned new words when we went to the mess hall with Uncle Havoc last week.”

Roy smiled at the thought. Whatever else you could claim about his children, they were just like their father.

“Oh, I better go Daddy. I think Maes ran out of words. Love you Daddy!”

He heard Maes scream “Love you Dad!” before the phone hung up.

He stared at the receiver and whispered, “I love you too,” to his children before he set it down on the cradle.  

He hung his head in his hands and since he was alone, he didn’t bother to hide the tears.  “Ed, come home to me love,” he whispered.  “I can’t be alone.  I can’t… I need you to help me raise them.  They need their Father.  And I need my Husband.  Come home to me soon.  Please.”

Tears splashed on the desk but no one was there to witness the grief of the Fuhrer.


End file.
